The Darkest Days
by YourxNightmarexHasxArrived
Summary: Alice (OC) was a victim of child abuse until the age of fourteen when she decided to run away. Jonathan Good took her in to live with him after seeing that she couldn't handle life by herself. But what kind of drama will ensue considering their history?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own no one in this story except for Alice (AKA Allie) Winters and more OC's that will most likely show up later. Dean Ambrose and any other wrestlers belong to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: **It feels great to write something new. I almost didn't write this, but my friend forced me to, because she said that it would be good. While I doubt that, I decided to write it, anyway. So, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Cast:** Dean Ambrose (Jonathan Good/Jon Moxley), Solomon Crowe (Sam Johnston/Sami Callihan), and more people who I can't remember at the moment.

* * *

**Summary:** Alice was a victim of child abuse until the age of fourteen when she decided to run away. Jonathan Good took her in to live with him after seeing that she couldn't handle life by herself. But what kind of drama will ensue considering their history?

* * *

**Story Notes:** I will only refer to Alice as Allie in dialogue, just be clear. If you don't like it, then you can change it in your head.

* * *

**The Darkest Days:** **Chapter One**

* * *

Alice sat near the window in her room, trying to drown out the sound of her parents drunkenly saying her name like it burned their mouths just whispering it. It was becoming increasingly difficult each minute as they said cruel things about her. Then again, it didn't exactly surprise her. They never wanted to have a child, so naturally, their rage was taken out on her.

Her dad burst through the door, usual scowl on his face. He held up five hundred dollars, which she'd hidden so she could buy something to eat later. "Alice, what's this?" he asked, gripping the money firmly in case she tried to take it out of his hand.

She stood up, and then stared at the money. "That's mine," she whispered. He shoved it into his pocket before turning back around. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled before turning around again. "It's my money, now." He stared down at his hand and saw that the pair of pliers he was using previously was still there. Soon enough, they were taking a big bite out of her earlobe. He dragged her around the room, calling her every name possible. The punishment finally ended when her father shattered a glass over her head.

That was it. That was the break point. She wasn't going to be their martyr anymore.

A few hours later, she waited until her parents were passed out to sneak out of the house. She promised herself that no matter how hard-hitting life on the road was, she would never enter in her parents' house again.

The old front door creaked open, causing her parents to shuffle a little, but not to the point where they woke up. She stuck her face out, making sure that no one was around to tell her parent what she was up to. No one was there, so it allowed her to let her whole body out of the house.

She walked down the road, turning anywhere that seemed familiar. Unfortunately, the most memorable place was where the one person she didn't want to see was located. All the talking stopped when she passed them, but one kept a smile on his face. "Allie," he called out, expecting her not to even glance at him. They weren't exactly on the best of terms, but he enjoyed seeing her hate him. He couldn't stay depressed forever, after all.

Jon was Alice's past. Nothing could ever make her go back to him. He wounded her too much, and more pain was something she didn't need. Well, pain was bound to come along with living on her own, but the pain the Jon caused her was worse than anything that could have possibly happened. She actually loved him, so having him do something as bad as he did was devastating.

"Hey," someone shouted. Her heart began to race as she walked faster with every time the person called her. She was still never going back to her parents. Even if she got stabbed, she would never go back.

The person caught up to her and pinned her against the wall. Her body was weak; she couldn't move and he was simply too strong. "You look good tonight," he whispered into her ear. His lips connected to hers, earning him a beer bottle to the back of his skull from someone.

Jon. He saved her, even after all the things he'd told his friends about her. But, Alice knew there was a reason for his actions; just not the one she wanted. "Thanks," she said, barely audible. She turned to go to her destination, but Jon grabbed her hand, pulling her back to face him. "What?"

Instead of answering her question, he dragged her to an abandoned house that was located just up the street. It was his home for two weeks. There was no furniture, and it was breaking down gradually with every minor touch, but it was worth it. Like Alice, he ran away. It felt normal, since his mother barely noticed him and he was free to leave anytime he pleased, but he didn't have to go back to check on her every day. "Lie down; rest yourself," he finally said, noticing the bump on her head. "Just sleep and pretend that everything's alright."

While his words were soothing, she still had her qualms about him legitimately wanting to help her. But until then, she had to go along with it.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I don't know exactly when I'll update this, since I didn't want to publish it until I was finished writing it. I'm only up to the fourth chapter at this point. But anyway, reviews are always cherished, remember that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Days: Chapter Two**

* * *

Jon woke up on the hard floor with his arm draped around Alice. He didn't want to move it; he just wanted to keep it there for as long as he could. After all, he wouldn't get to do it once she woke up.

She began to stir a little, so he took his hand off her, sighing while doing so. "Good morning," he said. "I'm going out for something to eat. Stay here," he commanded.

Alice nodded and rose from where she was, stretching out her arms and yawning. Waking up next to Jon was only hurting her; every time she looked at him, she had to try to fight back tears that tempted to come out. Eventually, he would have to see those tears.

He went out of the house, gently closing the door behind him. He winced as the bright sun hit his eyes, but he finally adjusted to it. Looking up the street, he saw his best friend Sam doing what he usually did: flirt with girls. Sam finished up with his "victim" and made his way to Jon. "What's going on?" Jon asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

Sam shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Nothing much, I guess. But, I'm watching ECW tonight. Wanna come over?"

He enjoyed watch wrestling, but he couldn't leave Alice alone at night, and he didn't want anyone to know that he actually brought her in to live with him. "Sorry, I can't. I have things to do."

Alice looked around the house, trying to get comfortable in her new surroundings. The place was infested with rats and cockroaches, it was falling apart slowly, and it smelled like there was dead body somewhere. It felt like her parents' house, but the only difference was she was living with someone she claimed she loathed even more than them.

She noticed a lighter laying on the floor, and the temptation was high. Without Jon there, she was free to do it, but she promised that she would never do that to herself again. However, it was the only thing that could calm her temporarily; it was like a drug.

Just as she was about to pick it up, Jon came through the door and saw her about to do what she promised him that she would never do again. He hurried over to her and took his lighter out of her hand. "You're kidding me, right?

What's got you so stressed out?" He sat down with his legs crossed, waiting for her justification.

"You," she said, trying her hardest not to look at him. "Every time I see you, I remember that day. You know how bad you hurt me, right?"

He swallowed hard as the image of that day appeared in his head. He'd honestly not changed, but he felt bad for hurting the one person who truly gave a damn about him. "I know, and I'm really sorry. But you need to realize that I don't want you to do that to yourself."

She looked at him, stunned that he actually cared. "Okay, I'm not going to promise that I'm not going to do it again, but I'll try to control myself."

He gave her a small smile then reached into the bag next to him for the food. "I got us salads, since that's all I could afford right now." Before he could say anything else, Sam came into the house, like he always did from time-to-time. Unfortunately, he did so at the worst time possible. He told all his friends that he hated her, and she was there eating with him in his house. It would've given him a bad reputation.

"Allie? I haven't seen you in a long time.." The last time he saw her was the day they her and Jon broke up. He'd actually been in attendance for their dispute, but he didn't know why they broke up. "Anyway, I got this girl waiting—" Jon signaled for him to stop before he said too much.

He wanted Alice to think that he changed, but he couldn't; his standard of living was too good to give up. So, the only thing he could do was hide it from her. "I'll be out in a minute, just wait outside for me." After Sam went out, he turned his attention back to Alice, who looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Look, you know we can't be together. I decided to move on, and I think you should do the same."

Alice had to admit, he was right. They really couldn't be together, unless they wanted to end up trying to murder each other. Moving on was the best thing to do. "I guess so," she said while raking her hand through her hair.

Jon went to kiss her cheek, but his lips accidentally went to her neck. That was the place that made her feel.. happy. Actually, he loved making her feel happy. Like he said, he hadn't changed one bit.

He went out of the house, seeing Sam outside with a girl next to him. "What's your name?" He asked, extending his arm. "Mine's Jon."

"Elizabeth. Nice to meet you." Jon thought that she was a pleasant enough girl to be around. She kind of reminded him of Alice the first day they met, especially the way she was smiling at him.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Jon sat down by the back-step of Sam's house, waiting for the party to end. There was alcohol, drugs, everything all of his parties normally had._

_He didn't feel right; drugs, alcohol, and girls weren't doing anything for him that night. He just wanted to stay sober for at least one of Sam's parties._

_After a while of letting the cool breeze hit his face, he rose from where he was sitting and went back to the party. He went into the kitchen, but he stopped to gaze at a girl who was drumming her fingers against the counter with her chin rested in the palm of her hands. He wanted to say something, but all he could do was stare. _

_She let out a sigh, stood upright, and then turned around only to see he'd been looking at her. "Hi," she greeted, flashing her pearly whites. _

_He finally snapped himself out of his trance and extended his arm for her to shake his hand. "Hi, my name's Jon." _

_She shook it then tucked a dark brown strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm Alice, but you can call me Allie." She smiled again, then walked out of the kitchen to go outside of the house._

_"See you later, Allie," he whispered to himself before going over to Sam._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Jon smiled at Sam then placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, bro." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and smiled at her, taking her away from his house.

Alice heard everything; the walls weren't very thick. She was a little envious, but like he said, she had to move on. The only setback was she didn't know how to do it. The only person she'd ever dated was Jon, and he was the one who asked her out.

Also, she wasn't as confident as she was before. She'd had a lot of people tell her that she was attractive, but after what Jon did to her, she felt that no one would like her.

_You know what? It's not even worth trying. I guess I'll just stay alone for the rest of my life._

* * *

**A/N:** And so concludes another chapter. I think there will be a lot more flashbacks in the future. I'm not certain yet, but we'll see. Anyway, thanks to Livin on the EDGE, 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess, LovingDeanAmbrose, Brittany, xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx, MY NAME IS KISSES, and Angelina for their lovely reviews. They're actually what prompted me to update this fast. So, that's it :-).


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkest Days: Chapter Three**

* * *

"Jon?" Alice called out after hearing the door squeak. She was in the other room thinking of how her parents reacted when they realized she wasn't there.

"Yeah," he answered, shutting the door behind him. He searched for her and found her sitting in what was supposed to be their living room, smiling. "I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where?" She asked, excitement in her voice even though she didn't want him to know. "Is it, umm, outside? Because I haven't been out there since you brought me here."

He helped her up off the floor and guided her to the front door. "I said we needed to move on, so I set you up with someone."

The smile on Alice's face disappeared after those words left his mouth. It hurt her; he was so eager to let her move on. It seemed like he didn't even like her in the beginning. But, she really did need to move on. If she didn't take the opportunity, she might end up alone.

Jon opened the door, revealing the boy he'd set her up with. "This is Nick," he said before going back inside, letting the two of them be alone.

_Was this a bad decision?_ Jon question himself. _Am I ready to see her with another person?_

He sat down on the floor, thinking of how he could have possibly still think of her. He needed to act the way he was before, not the Jon who fed her, looked at her when she was sleeping, and cared if she was upset. He felt that he was getting too close, and that couldn't happen. "I need to get her out of my life; she's changing me into something I don't want to be," he muttered to himself.

Jon decided go see Sam, just to hang out with him. He guessed that it would take his mind off of things for a while. He went out the door and went down the street where Sam usually was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice hand in hand with Nick. She was laughing, but it was obviously fake. She never laughed very loud before, no matter how good the joke was. She'd always been kind of quiet and reserved, even if she knew who the person was for a long time.

"Jon," Sam called out, breaking him out of his thoughts. "How was Elizabeth?"

In all honesty, he liked her, and it wasn't because she reminded him of Alice. The way she always touched him, for instance, was something he'd never experienced with Alice; she refrained from touching him most of the time, unless they were alone and had nothing to do. "I guess she's alright," he said after getting close enough to him. "Maybe we can see each other again. "

Alice noticed Jon talking to Sam across the street. She pretended that she didn't notice him. Like he said, she had to move on. "What's the deal with you and Jon?" Nick asked, making her snap back into reality.

"Nothing, really. We just live together. We dated before, but.. I don't feel like talking about it." She felt bad for not being able to tell him the full story, but it would make her cry just to think about it. "I hope you're not mad."

He shook his head then put his hand on her arm. "I'm not mad; I understand. Breakups aren't something easy to talk about."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. Nick wasn't as bad as she thought he would be. In fact, he she thought he would be the person to get Jon out of her mind. Finally, she moved on. It wasn't that hard to do.

She looked around and saw Jon starting at her, so she turned her head quickly so he couldn't think that she was staring at him. "Well, I'm getting kind of tired. I need to go back home."

"Wait," he said after seeing her turn around. "Let me follow you." She smiled at him before putting his hand in hers and walking away.

Jon mentally kicked himself for setting Alice up, but he had to deal with it; if they began dating again, it wouldn't be good for any of them. "Sam, can you get Elizabeth to come over to my place any time soon?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. Her house is just two blocks away."

Jon smiled at his plan and rushed back to his house, not saying another word to Sam.

_Jon, you are a fucking genius!_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I can't hold it in any longer. The fifth chapter will have.. things in it. Sorry, that's top secret info for now. But, just you wait.. only two more chapters..

Breaking away from that, I'd like to thank DeeMarie426, erintaylor1205, Livin on the EDGE, 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess, LovingDeanAmbrose, Brittany, xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx, MY NAME IS KISSES, and Angelina.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkest Days: Chapter Four**

* * *

Jon felt himself smiling as he drew near his house. Elizabeth was standing outside like he hoped she would. If Alice was inside, then everything would naturally fall into place. "Hey," he greeted when he got to her. "Why don't we go inside?"

He opened the door for her and she saw Alice sleeping on the floor. During their date, Jon said a lot about her. From the information she'd gathered, Alice was a very damaged person. Of course, Jon never told her about them being together at one point. "Is she going to be here while we're here?"

"Nope." He knelt down next to her and began to shake her. "Allie, you need to wake up," he said loudly. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "You need to go; Elizabeth and I want to be alone." He could see the envy in her eyes, which was his intention. But, there was one more part of the plan, just for good measure. "Go outside or something, I don't really care, as long as it's not in here."

Alice could feel the tears coming out of her eyes as she looked at him straight in the eyes. It puzzled her why he was acting that way. The last time she checked, they were on good enough terms. How could she let herself fall for his kindness? She should have trusted her instincts from the beginning. "Alright," she managed before leaving the house.

After realizing that there was nowhere for to stay, she sat down on the sidewalk, hugging her knees. The tears finally fell from her eyes while she thought about what Jon and Elizabeth were doing in the house. The only thing that came to mind was them kissing each other.

_Wait, why does that matter? I'm supposed to hate him!_

Well, even though she was supposed to, it was impossible after she shared a house with him for a few days and dated him for more than three years. He'd managed to break her two times, and she actually thought that he cared. He was going to be hard to get over.

Alice saw Nick coming closer to her, so she hid near some trash laying nearby. Thankfully, he didn't see her, but what he did see was another girl. They were kissing each other, and it surprisingly didn't bother her that much; her and Nick never really said they were dating, and she didn't expect them to last that long. With Jon and Elizabeth, however, she couldn't tell, since Jon was unpredictable at times.

Jon felt Elizabeth's hand move to his belt buckle, but he moved her hand back up. He couldn't let them go too far, since he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to; she reminded him of Alice too much, and he had to adjust to her. "Not yet, let's just stick with what we have now."

_God, even the way she's innocently nodding is like Allie._

He excused himself so he could check on Alice. When he looked outside, his heart nearly stopped. "Allie!" He shouted, hoping she would just pop out of the dark. "Stop playing, this isn't funny." He never expected her to actually leave, and that wasn't what he wanted; all he wanted was for her to hate him, just to keep up appearances.

Elizabeth came out of the house, giving Jon a kiss on the cheek before she left."I have to go home, but I'll see you tomorrow." Fortunately, she didn't notice his mood at the time.

He waited for to go far enough so he could shout Alice's name a few more times. "Come on, Allie. You can come out now, I get the joke." Nothing. No one answered, no one came from the shadows. Once again, he fucked things up for himself with Alice.

He went back inside, accepting that she was gone, and she was probably never going to go back to him.

Alice felt Sam's arms wrap around her as she told him the events of that night. She was almost sure that he didn't understand a word she was saying since she was crying, but it didn't matter at that moment; all she wanted to do was get everything out of her system.

After hearing the situation she was in, Sam honestly felt bad for her. After he saw her in Jon's house for the first time, he wanted to tell her that she was setting herself up for the worst again. "Well, where are you going to stay tonight?"

Honestly, she had no idea. The only person she knew well was Jon, and he obviously didn't want her around. "I don't know, I guess I can stay outside until I make enough money to buy my own house."

Sam shook his head then looked around. "Allie, I've seen what can out here. There's no way I can

let you stay out on the streets. You're older than me, I know, but almost everyone here is much crueller than your parents were."

She hated to admit it, but he actually had a point. However, she still didn't know where she would stay. "You're right, I guess. But who would you suggest I stay with?"

"Me," he said, preparing himself for her answer. "It has a bed, there's a lot of food, and it has a TV. You can't possibly tell me that Jon has any of that stuff."

"I can't, actually. I think that sounds good enough, but what do I tell Jon?" She couldn't leave him out; he let her stay with him and she didn't want to come off as ungrateful.

Sam shrugged then grabbed her hand. "I don't know, but you can tell him tomorrow."

Alice nodded in agreement then followed him home. Maybe things would finally be better.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it! The response has been amazing so far, and I hope that you will all continue to motivate me to write more. Also, any tips/suggestions are more than welcome.

The fifth chapter is already finished, by the way. Here's a hint: violence.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkest Days: Chapter Five**

* * *

Alice had difficulty falling asleep the previous night. Of course, it was the thoughts of Jon that kept her up; there wasn't anyone else who could possibly do that.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Sam asked, referring to Jon's house. "Because you know he might flip out like last time." It was no secret that Jon normally got angry at Alice while they were dating, but it seemed like they were both enjoying it at the time. Seemed being the keyword, since Alice exposed to everyone that he was a jerk.

She shook her head before opening the door. "If he does, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." She didn't know why, but she actually felt like seeing him regardless of all that happened.

Jon was on his way Sam's house to tell him the events of the prior night. He was hoping that he would see Alice somewhere, but he doubted it. However, when he saw her coming out of Sam's house, he wasn't even close to thrilled. "What the fuck is going on?"

Alice turned around on saw Jon, who was undeniably angry. "Hi," she said as she came closer to him. "I wanted to say thanks for letting me live with you. I'm staying with Sam now."

Hearing those words made him upset, since he knew that everything was his fault. But he would dare say that out loud. "You're coming back," he said before grabbing her arm, trying to pull her away from Sam's house, but her feet stayed fixed on the ground. "Come on, let's go."

Alice refused to go with him because he was acting like a dick. There were always times like that, but she was getting particularly tired of it, and she needed to make him realize that. "I'm not going, Jon. You're being an asshole right now, and I think you need to settle down."

He wasn't going to bicker anymore. He had to let her go again. To him, it was an idiotic idea let her stay with him in the first place, because he knew that being around her would turn him into a horrific person. It had nothing to do with her; it was just some sort of bizarre thing with him. All of it started the last few months of their relationship.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Alice held her jaw, completely stunned that Jon actually hit her. "Calm down, I only sat next to him!" She screamed, referring to the time she sat near one of her other friends. For some reason, Jon became kind of overbearing and controlling. It was a side of him the she'd never seen before, and it wasn't something she wanted to handle._

_"I saw the desire in your eyes, Allie. You and I both know that you wanted him more than me." He pushed her, causing her to hit her head against the wall. "You see how much you're hurting? That's how much you hurt me."_

_Alice clutched the back of her head, trying to stop the pain. Jon was acting like a psycho, and it wasn't the good kind. "Jon, I don't even know the guy's name." She tried to move away from the wall but he pushed her back and forcefully kissed her. "STOP!" she screamed, causing him to swiftly move away. "I don't want to do this. Not now, especially when you're acting like this." _

_Jon grabbed a knife and nearly wedged it into her chest. It wasn't until she started to sob that he realized he couldn't do it, considering what he did. "I did it, Allie. I slept with your friend, and I don't even regret it."_

_For some reason, Alice decided not to leave him after hearing that, even though it was the most apparent thing in the world to do."I don't care, Jon." _

_He felt like she didn't care about him at all, so he slapped her. "You don't? Well, you should!"_

_"Are you purposely trying to hurt me?" She slapped him back, and he punched her._

_"You can't fight me, Allie. I always win."_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

That was the cycle for three months in a row. It worked for Jon, but it never worked for Alice. She felt bad for hitting him, and Jon thought that them hitting each other was the only way their relationship would last. Maybe it was her fault for not telling him how he really felt.

Alice went back into the house and grabbed anything she could find to throw at the wall.

Sam heard the crash, so he ran out of his room and saw Alice sitting on the floor with a box of matches in her hand. Before he could take them away from her, she put the flame up to her left knee. There was already scar there from the first time she did it, and it looked pretty gruesome.

"I know you're there, Sam, and I can't say that I'm sorry for doing this." She dropped the box and rose from the floor, a smirk on her face as she made her way to the bedroom.

It worried Sam that after just one encounter with Jon made her so crazy. He thought that it would have been best if Alice never saw him again without him by her side. Besides, he would get to have her like he wanted before.

* * *

**A/N: **Now you know why they broke up, and what she was going to do with the lighter earlier when she was at Jon's house. Happy ending? Sort of..

Anyway, I think there will be a few more chapters until I skip a few years. Maybe about six or so, I don't know yet. But, right now, I'm in a spoiler-ish mood, and I'm going to tell you something that I can guarantee will happen later. Alice get's a tattoo. It might not seem important now, but it will be when the time finally comes.

Okay, I'm talking too much. Goodbye!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Darkest Days: Chapter Six**

* * *

Jon sat on the sidewalk in front of his house, a beer in hand as everyone walked along the street. He was actually waiting for Alice, which he knew would never happen with the way he acted. But he had Elizabeth, who was admittedly a lot better than Alice.

Across the street from him was Sam. It didn't take a long time for Jon to become irritated. Alice was supposed to stay with him until maybe the house was so broken up that no one could enter without having a large portion of wood land on their heads. They were supposed to have great memories in there, share laughs, and possibly get back together. But that could never happen; after everything that happened, he couldn't go back, no matter how much he still loved her.

"You need to stop moping, Jon," Elizabeth said, startling him in the process. She sat next to him and raked her hand through his hair, trying to calm him a little. "What's wrong?" She asked, feeling worried about his well-being.

He took a sip of his beer before throwing the bottle behind him, exploding it into pieces. It troubled him that he couldn't tell her — or anyone, for that matter — what was bothering him so much. "Nothing. Everything's fine and gorgeous," he responded, sarcasm laced in his tone. He was sure that she picked it up, but it didn't matter at the time. "Anyway," he started before looking up at her. Her likeness to Alice cheered him up a bit, but not completely. In order to do that, he had to pretend that she was Alice. "I have to say that you look incredible." He kissed her before giving her a smile.

Alice sat on the sofa, waiting for Sam to get back from meeting one of his friends. They were having a very touchy discussion about Jon before he left that had her crying her eyes out. In fact, even hearing his name made her cry. But, Sam was there to help her get over him, fortunately, and she was willing to let him do it.

The door swung open and Sam came in holding twenty dollars. "Hey, I got some money from a friend," he stated before placing the money in her hand. "By the way, I saw your dad," Sam said, waiting for her response before continuing.

She looked at him, her eyes wide, thinking of the hell she would have to go through if her parents found out where she was. "Well, what happened? Does he know that I'm here?"

Sam nodded and sat down next to her. "He said that he's glad that he doesn't have to deal with you anymore." He could see the pain in her eyes after he finished talking, and he honestly couldn't say that he knew how she felt. His parents loved him, and he always visited them. Hell, they even paid for him to live by himself. "Fuck them; they're not good parents, anyway."

She knew he was right, since she'd been saying it for as long as she could talk. But it still hurt, even though she thought she would be invulnerable to their harsh words at that point. "I guess so, Sam. It still feels terrible to hear those words from him, but you're right."

He watched as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. He cupped her face in his hands, making her eyes meet his. Her light blue eyes mesmerized him, like they always did when he secretly stared at them. His lips came closer and closer to hers, and when they finally attached to each other, he wasn't prepared to pull away. And by the looks of it, Alice wasn't willing to do it, either.

They both liked each other, but it different ways. Sam secretly liked her for a very long time, and had planned on asking her out, but Jon beat him to it. Alice only realized that she liked him when he started comforting her. "Wait!" she yelled before gently pushing him away. "Are we together, or am I just another girl?"

Sam smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I think we both know the answer to that, Allie."

Jon felt Alice's — well, Elizabeth's — arm wrap around his neck. Feeling her touch sent a shock through his body, mainly because it felt like Alice was the person doing it. How predictable. He wasn't complaining, however, since it was the closest thing he could ever get. "I like all of this. You always find some way to calm my nerves," he said, placing his hand on her arm.

Hearing his comment made a smile creep up on her face. She sort of loved Jon, but she wasn't exactly there. It would take more time for that to happen, since she didn't like the way that Jon was always angry or sad most of the time, and he wouldn't tell her why. It felt like he was hiding something very important. "Well, thanks, Jon," she responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

There was the electricity again. It kind of made him feel bad that all he could think about was Alice. Well, not so much. He was completely guilt free for some reason. "I love you, Al— Elizabeth." It was a good thing she didn't pick up on his slip-up, or he could've lost the closest thing to Alice.

After a while of sitting in silence, Elizabeth dragged him outside so they could go buy a few beers, just have a bit of fun, maybe. But, Jon stopped dead in his tracks about halfway down the street when he saw Sam and Alice kissing. "Fuck. Me. Running."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think Elizabeth's reaction will be when she figures out what Jon's staring at? And, it's official: Alice and Sam are dating! Don't worry; something's in the works.

Anyway, guess who's expecting her first child? That would be me, of course. Do you have any name suggestions? So far, I have Aimee if it's a girl and Alex if it's a boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so late and short. I've been so occupied with baby stuff that I had no time to write. I promise that I'll update sooner the next time, and it'll be longer.

* * *

******The Darkest Days: Chapter** **Seven**

* * *

Alice looked at Sam's friends, who were all cheering after they shared an extremely long kiss in front of them. She wasn't sure how she felt about letting everyone know what was going on, because she knew that Sam was Jon'a best friend. Well, former best friend if he ever found out about them, which was inevitable.

All of a sudden, Sam was on the floor, blood rushing from his nose. Looking up, he saw that Jon was the person who caused that to happen. Sam kind of expected some sort of violence to be involved if he found out, but it still surprised him that he would be upset over her after all he'd done.

Alice rushed to Sam's side after realizing what had happened. That really wasn't the best time for Jon to be in her presence, because she was still furious with him, and she was almost sure that it would be possible for her to rips his head off with only her bare hands. "What the hell? Why did you just do that?" she asked, trying her best to stop Sam's nose from bleeding.

Elizabeth stepped from behind Jon and shook her head. "I'm so sorry about this," she apologized before trying to pull Jon away, which she was unsuccessful in.

"I'm not going anywhere until she comes back with me." He kicked Sam in the stomach and yanked Alice off the floor, completely forgetting that Elizabeth was standing right next to him. "I love you, Alice. You should be with me," he said under his breath. "Stay with me, Alice."

"Why would you want her to stay with you? Is there something going on between you and her?" She inquired, feeling a bit upset.

Sam, finally getting up, felt the need to explain everything to her. "He wants her back, after the dumb shit he's done to her." He pushed Jon away from Alice and pulled her in for hug.

Elizabeth looked at Jon, who was staring at his feet to avoid looking any of them in the eyes. "All of this is because you still love her, isn't it?" Her eyes shifted to Alice, thinking of why Jon would act that way, just for her.

"You're better," he said, finally looking at her. "Yeah, I still have a few feeling left for her, but who can ever completely get over their ex? You understand, right?" Jon was hoping for her to believe his lie, but he was sure that she wouldn't, and he would lose the only person who could come close to Alice.

She smiled and kissed him before walking away from Sam and Alice, trying to forget anything ever happened.

Alice wanted to cry, but it would show Sam that she wasn't over him. That seemed to be the worst period of time in her life, but she had no idea that more terrible things were going to come.

* * *

**A/N:** So, the next chapter will be moving later into their lives. Four years, when they're all eighteen. I really hope that I'n not moving too fast with this. If you think I am, please tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Notes:** If you didn't read the author's note at the end of chapter seven, I'm telling you know that this chapter is four years later.

Also, this chapter will be split up into two parts. Of course, this is the first part. I would have put them all together, but some things need a few days before You read, or it wouldn't be as interesting.

* * *

**The Darkest Days: Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Alice yelled, causing Sam to almost fall off the bed. "Sorry, but we need to get there early."

About two years earlier, they both heard of a place that could train them to become wrestlers called Heartland Wrestling Association. They promised that when the were both eighteen, they would go there and hopefully become great professional wrestlers. Now that Sam was finally eighteen, they were both ready to go.

Sam rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes before finally realizing that he was going to HWA. "We're going to be wrestlers!" He kissed her before jumping out of bed. "Oh, and it's my birthday!"

Alice giggled a little then nodded. "You're too excited, Sam, calm down," she said, pushing him off of the bed and dragging him out to the dining room. "Anyway, you need to eat, shower, then get the hell out of here."

"You sound like my mom... and I oddly like that."

Jon sat in the middle of the ring, trying to catch his breath after the many time he ran the ropes. No one else except for Les Thatcher and Cody Hawk was there, because he was a little earlier than usual. He just needed to take the stress off longer than he normally would.

The doors to the building flung open, and two people laughing rang through his ears. He turned around, only to see two people he hoped would never come back in his life. Alice and Sam.

Something was different about Alice, however, and he wasn't sure if it aroused him or pissed him off even more. Instead if the dark brown hair he had gotten used to, it was bright red. And, there was also a piercing on her eyebrow. She looked older, not young and innocent anymore.

The place fell silent as Alice and Sam laid eyes on Jon, who looked like he was about to flip out. "Oh..." Alice finally commented. After that, there was another awkward silence, and none of them knew what to do.

Cody Hawk came from behind the shadows and captured their attention. He noticed the two faces from the previous week when they signed up, so he went over to them and pointed to the ring. "Alright, you're Alice and Sam, right?" he inquired. They both nodded to confirm. "So, go in there and stretch, Jon will teach you how to do it properly, since it's too early. When I get back, that's when the real training starts."

Sam's eyes shifted to Jon, then he slowly nodded. "Okay," he started before grabbing Alice's hand, "that sounds good enough." He guided her to the ring and went in before helping her in.

Jon thought that there was no way that he would be able to being near them, so he decided to erase all past thoughts of them and act like he didn't know them. "So, Alice, right? I'm calling you Allie from now on." He noticed that her brow furrowed, and it caused a small smile to appear on his face. "Anyway, straighten up your knees, bend over and touch the mat."

After waiting for a while, she did it, but she felt something strange. There was something pressing against her behind. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to push your back down a little more so you could touch the mat completely." That was a huge lie, since there were plenty of other ways that he could have done that. He hated to admit it, but he believed that his feelings were slowly coming back.

That sounded like a good enough excuse, so she allowed it. But from the corner of her eyes, she saw how jealous Sam looked. If that was what she had to deal with, she wasn't exactly sure that she wanted to become a wrestler.

* * *

Jon opened to door to his house, now fully furnished and at least decent enough for people to live in. He saw Elizabeth sitting in the living room, watching TV, and he stared at her for a while. Since Alice had apparently taken on a different look, Elizabeth could no longer be her replacement, unfortunately. "Hey," Jon said, placing his hand on her stomach. "I didn't forget you, don't worry."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips before giving her full attention back to the TV.

Jon looked at her hair and her eyebrow, thinking of ways to convince her to actually do it. "Can you dye your hair and get a piercing while you're pregnant?"

She shook her head and looked down at her stomach. "Afraid not. Why would you ask that?"

"No reason."

Alice was watching as everyone went crazy at the party. Sam was unsurprisingly not enjoying himself at all, and neither was she. Sam thought that she still loved Jon and refused to talk to her, and she had a hard time convincing him that it wasn't true. Well, that was because it actually was true, but she didn't want to admit it.

She felt arms slide around her waist and noticed immediately that they belonged to Sam. It didn't feel right for some reason, and it scared her. Jon was on her mind, but she promised herself a long time ago that she would never even become friends with him. That was an impossible task at the moment. "Hey," she muttered as Sam spun her around.

He pulled her in for a kiss, hoping that she would forgive him for acting the way he did. "You know I love you, right?"

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah.. I guess you do," she said, her eyes not meeting his, but instead drifting over to a face she thought would never show up at their house. But she didn't feel the need to alert Sam, because she was too busy admiring his near-perfect features.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Darkest Days: Chapter Nine**

* * *

Jon walked into Sam's house, looking for one of his friends. He wasn't invited to the party, but one of his friends was and he begged him to come. He didn't even hesitate because he knew Alice would be there, and he just couldn't refuse to go.

He looked around and saw that she was staring at him, but he didn't mind at all. All he did was reciprocate her actions. She kissed Sam before walking in his direction, but only brushing past him to go outside. He looked around and followed her, which he obviously didn't thoroughly think through. "Allie, turn around," he said, causing her to almost jump at the sudden sound of his voice slicing through her thoughts.

She looked straight ahead and sighed when she noticed the voice. "I don't like you Jon. Please leave me alone, 'cause I'm not in the mood for your foolish mind games." She felt his arms wrap around her, so she pushed him off and turned around to scold him, but she was cut off by his lips connecting to hers.

By the time he pulled away, she was gasping for air, and then she glared at him with rage-filled eyes. "Don't look at me like that; I know you liked it," he whispered while affectionately putting his hand on her face.

She looked down, slowly removed his hand, and went back inside feeling guilty, since she kissed her ex-boyfriend on her boyfriend's birthday. "Jon, you extremely persuasive and sexy fucker," she thought to herself her way back over to Sam.

She picked up the glass she formerly had that was filled with alcohol. She ingested all of it with one big gulp, and it caused Sam to chuckle a little. "I guess someone's ready to get their party one," he said, taking the bottle of Whiskey and refilling her glass. "I'm all for it, Allie." Not even hesitant, she drank the beverage, and kept on doing so until the eighth, ninth, or maybe tenth glass. She could even remember, but it was about enough for her to barely be able to stand without being held steady.

Jon looked across the room and saw that Alice was, without a doubt, drunk off her ass. He knew that she couldn't hold her alcohol, and that when she was drunk, _a lot _of stupid things would spew out of her mouth. Maybe she would screech her encounter with Jon at the top of her lungs. Well, he wasn't that lucky, so it probably wouldn't have happened. Taking a sip of his drink, he sat back and watched at Alice acted like she had no brains at all.

Sam laughed when Allie looked at her fingernails and pointed out that they were moving. It sounded more like she was high on drugs than wasted. "Alright, too much now. If I continue laughing this much, I'm going to die," he said as he guided her outside. He intended to stay with her so he could have some alone time with her, but someone called him and he went back inside.

Alice was outside, unable to keep in one place. Instead of sitting on the step like Sam left her, she roamed off into the street, almost getting run over by a car. She giggled and brushed it off before surveying the city a bit more. She turned the corner and discovered a tattoo parlor that was open. She stared at it for a while, contemplating whether or not she should step in. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd always wanted a tattoo, but she never decided on what she would get.

The design of what would be permanently inked on her arm finally came to her exceptionally drunk mind like it was an obvious choice. She stepped in and smiled as the image of what her tattoo would probably look like appeared on her arm. Perfect...


End file.
